I Know Who You Are
by kerricon15
Summary: Greg is being IMed by an unknown person, or at least unknown to him. The person that is IMing him seems to know very well who Greg is...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this, I don't own that I don't own Greg (although I would like to),and I don't own AIM…I would be rich if I did…

**Chapter 1:**

Greg turned on the computer, eagerly waiting to get a chemical check on a DNA sample from a crime scene. Just the idea of cracking a case gave Greg a rush of adrenaline causing him to tap his foot quickly and drum his fingers smiling brightly anticipating the little beep that meant the computer was safe to mess with.

The computer _rummed_ a little while flashing green and red lights on the screen. The lights slowed and suddenly stopped releasing a much anticipated beep.

Papers flew as Greg twirled around in his chair madly typing the password that allowed him into the DNA Checking Program.

Pulling up the screen Greg was interrupted with another beep as Greg received an instant message.

"Hi"it read.

"_Oh, it must just be one of Nick's friends."_ Greg said out loud but to himself.

He typed back_. "Sorry, this isn't Nick."_ and then closed the box getting back to his work.

He put the sample on a little glass disk that poked out of the

Computer and pushed the disk back in. A bar that showed the computer was loading the data, here again sending Greg into a boredom stage. He started humming stopping Nick in his tracks as he was entering the room.

Greg decided to reach over into a jar of pens and pencils hoping to find something to entertain himself, but found nothing. Usually there would have been a couple of nice permanent markers just waiting for Greg to stick them up his nose but Nick had taken them out to insure Greg's safety.

_"Oh man!"_ Greg said upset.

He checked his lab coat pockets gleefully finding a latex glove in which he placed over his mouth. He blew it up and tied it around his wrist causing his hand to turn blue. He then proceeded in flicking it like a miniature punching bag while bobbing his head back and forth in a mimicking way.

Glancing up he saw Nick.

"_Hey buddy!"_ Greg said smiling. _"Someone's attacking me with instant messages. I'm going to guess it's for you, after all, you are the _"Popular"_ one."_

"_Oh thanks, I think…Who's it from? _Nick said, not really interested just interested enough to make conversation

"_Oh…some guy called EyesWideOpen211.Do you know him?" _Greg said, eagerly watching the small loading bar waiting for it to say 100 percent

"_No not really, did he mention who he was or how he knew me?" _Nick said annoyed that yet another person knew his IM.

"_Nope he just said Hi!" _Uneasily Greg shifted in his chair, the anticipation killing him. He had to get the DNA tested!

89 percent done…92 percent done…95 percent done…99 percent done… Greg couldn't stand the tension. One more second and he would be cruising with a bonus for cracking the case.

He made little hula motions in his chair thinking about the vacation he would take with his bonuswhich raised Nicks eyebrows.

The loading bar seemed to twitch, just taunting Greg and judging by Greg's face, it was working. Right as it turned to 100 percent an "oh so familiar" beeping sound came from the speaker as an instant message appeared.

"_Could you please tell you friend you can't talk to him at the moment!"_ Shouted Greg.

"_I don't think he wants me."_

Greg gave Nick a questionable look and then turned to look at the screen.

Nick had been right. Whoever was IM-ing him obviously didn't want to talk to Nick.

"I don't want to talk to Nick, I want you Greg." The computer screen said.

Greg was slightly frightened. Had he told the man his name? He couldn't remember, but it frightened him.

Another message from the unknown man popped up on the screen.

"You didn't tell me your name, Greg."

Greg went full fledged into a panic attack sweating and having a hard time breathing.

Nick got angry at the person that was upsetting Greg and started up a rage.

"_Do you know this guy? Is this some kind of a sick joke, because it's not funny Greg!"_

"_No! I don't know this guy and I don't think I want to, but apparently he knows me!"_

Greg quickly exited out of the box and when it didn't go down immediately he reached down, jabbing at the computer OFF button not waiting for his results.

He was scared. How did this guy know him? Sweat dripped off of his temples drenching him. The room was spinning and Greg couldn't seem to organize his thoughts and before he knew it, he was lying on the floor, out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Greg woke up still lying on the floor but in a more comfortable position and perhaps on a lab coat or something, he couldn't quite tell.

He opened his eyes, squinting and trying to put things in focus. His head hurt, really, really bad. Reaching behind his head he tenderly moved his hand through his soggy spiked hair finding a painful bump the size of a golf ball.

He winced in pain causing some commotion behind him.

What sounded like a glass hit the ground and shattered spraying pieces all over the floor.

"I see I'm not the only one who's been a klutz lately huh?" Questioned Greg in a teasing way.

SILENCE.

Greg turned around slowly to see who was being so rude as to not answer him.

NO ONE.

Glass was all over the floor and the window was open, letting in a cool breeze just cold enough to make the hairs on his arms rise.

"_BOO!"_ Yelled Sara, jumping out from behind a filing cabinet and startling Greg, sending him about a foot in the air and then smack down onto the floor again.

Greg let out a sharp scream very similar of one like a five year old girls.

Sara chuckled walking over to Greg with an ice pack to heal his bruises.

"_That wasn't funny!"_ Greg said, relieved and angry.

"_Yeah, your right. That was my favorite glass."_ Sara said happy with herself for being able to come up with a remark like that.

"_That's not exactly what I meant…"_

"_I know Greg, I'm sorry. I heard about what happened. I would have freaked out in about the same way. I just figured I would get your blood running again."_

_Oh…umm...Thanks? So you heard about what happened? Oh, you didn't by any chance recover my latex glove punching bag from the crime scene did you?"_

"_Greg! No one died. I would hardly call it a crime scene. If you want it back just go and get it off of the desk."_

"_Yeah. Thanks for all of your help." _

The bump on the back of Greg's head had increased in pain and was causing him a great deal of discomfort. He eyed the ice pack in Sara's hand just praying it was for him.

Sara seamed to get the hint and handed him the ice pack to do whatever he pleased with it.

"_We tried to trace the instant messages back to the location of the sender and you will never guess where it went to."_

"_Knowing my luck it was a Jail or something."_

"_Better…"_ Sara said.

What could be better than a prison Greg thought? He gave Sara a nervous look, hoping this was another joke.

"_An insane asylum."_

"_Great! The_ "I'm passing out" _feeling is coming back!"_

Sara rushed to Greg's side keeping keep propped up while slapping him in the face.

"_OW...OW...OW! WAS THAT NECESSARY!"_ Greg screamed after Sara had stopped, realizing that Greg wasn't actually going to pass out again.

"_Sorry! You can never be to sure about when you're going to pass out again!"_ Sara stabbed back defensively after being embarrassed. _"Why don't I just go and get you some food or something?"_

"_That would be great. I'm sorry for being so unstable. I'll try not to pass out so much anymore."_ Greg said, sensitively, sorry for being such a burden.

Sara took the apology, with a soft smile, returning the "sorry" and then leaving the room to go get Greg something to eat.

Greg watched as Sara left the room before resting his head down on what he had clarified was an extra lab coat, easing his painful eyelids shut.

Dosing off, his last thought was the reassurance that the person in the insane asylum was locked up tight and wouldn't be harming Greg any time soon.

**Authors Notes:** I hope you liked my second chapter! I turned it out fast, but only because of peer pressure! LOL! My friend really wanted the second Chapter. I hope you liked it though! I would love any ideas you have for my upcoming Chapters, they are always accepted! Also, please notify me if you have found any mistakes in my writing! Thank You for reading and Reviewing. I love the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Greg had been awake for about an hour now, pleased to see a tray filled with food waiting for him.

After he had finished eating he had walked out of his room to find out what he had been missing.

He walked into the hallway to search for Nick but then changed his mind. He never did get that DNA tested…

He slowly opened the door to the lab looking both ways like a spy, tiptoeing in with his hands in the form of his gun. He hummed the tune of the Pink Panther while sneaking in causing the confused Grissom to turn and stare, eyebrows raised.

When Greg noticed that he wasn't the only one in the room he immediately stopped, cleared his throat in embarrassment and walked over to the computer.

He opened up the DNA scanning program and again madly typed in the password. His heart beat fast, half in anticipation and the other half in fear that he would be sent another message.

Again the loading bar appeared on the screen, taunting Greg with it's flickering, except for this time right as it was about to reach 100 percent it decided that it had gone too quickly and in return dropped back down to 62 percent. The computer really seemed to know how to get on Greg's nerves.

When the bar finally reached 100 percent a sigh of relief was emitted from Greg as the results were posted on the screen.

"_YES!"_ Greg screamed noticing that for the first time in 6 months he had finally cracked a case on his own.

A victory dance was performed by Greg… right into a filing cabinet causing it to tip over spilling its papers, then hit a table with some test tubes on it sending them crashing to the ground.

Greg stopped and with a simple _"oops"_ left the room.

He didn't really feel the need to cleanup, at least not at that very moment. Besides, it was time to brag to Nick about his new bonus, not to cleanup the huge mess he had made.

Skipping and singing (badly) Ciara's song "1, 2 step" down the hallway, (and turning many eyes) he went to search for Nick.

Instead he ran, and really ran, into Catherine, knocking her down.

"_I see your feeling better."_ Catherine muttered spitefully as Greg helped her up.

"_I see your not?"_ Greg asked.

"_Yeah, just the usual bad day. You know, find a body, identify a body, tell the family, and get their horns…" _

"_Oh, sorry about that. Do you by any chance know where Nick is?"_

"_Check the Cafeteria. He'll be glad to know that you're alright. He's been eating non-stop since you passed out. I swear you can tell around his waist." _Catherine said, uttering a small laugh.

"_Thanks. Poor guy. I know how much he loves me and all…"_ Greg said a wide smile spread out on his face.

Greg made his way to the Cafeteria to save Nick from becoming overweight.

"_Hey Nick!"_ Greg said cheerfully at the sight of his buddy.

"_Oh Greg! You're okay!"_ Nick screeched, a little surprised of himself for caring so much.

"_Of course I'm okay! I had to stay alive, because, you know, what would you do without me?"_

"_I'm sure I'd survive."_

"_Yeah but I wasn't so sure I was going to survive when I found out that the person that was sending me messages was from an insane asylum."_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean. Oh No! Isn't your mom in an insane asylum? Probably getting you back for making her insane no doubt." _Nick said chuckling.

"_Ha-Ha. Very Funny. I love my mommy very much thank you, insane or just emotionally challenged…"_

"_Well, I'm proud of you Greg. By the way, before you leave, you should probably contact Sara. She went to go visit the insane asylum the messages were coming from. She's hoping to find some way to figure out who was on what computer at the time of the incident. See how much we love you?"_ Nick said, sarcastically.

Bursting out into fake tears Greg said, _"Oh my goodness gracious! You do love me"_, in a western girls accent. Odd, but it got the point across.

"_Oh, please stop. You're embarrassing me."_ Nick said with a snicker. _"Just call Sara please."_

"_Will do."_

Before walking out of the room Greg remembered what he had come to find Nick for.

"Oh and by the way! I solved the case!"

"You have got to be kidding me! That was supposed to be my bonus!" Nick yelled, playfully chasing Greg out of the room.

**Authors Notes: **Hope you liked my third chapter! It may have not been my best or most exciting but I promise to make the next one more exciting. It's just fun to read about the gibbering and jabbering that go on between the characters sometimes! Oh and thanks for the reviews! So many in one day! I was so excited to see that what I was writing was actually being liked! LOL! Oh and thank you so much KatherineWillows! I'm sorry I didn't know how to spell Sara!(How embarrassing!) LOL! I'll try to correct!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It was night time and Sara had been traveling for nine hours now. Of course the insane asylum couldn't have been anywhere close to where she worked, that just wouldn't have been possible. She groaned, tired of being cramped up in a car for so long. Her neck hurt, her eyes hurt, her legs hurt, her arms her. She just felt like a ball of pain.

Sara yawned and closed her eyes, temporarily forgetting that she was driving, but a car behind her beeped reminding her of where she was, right as she started to swerve off of the road.

Sara snapped open her eyes, panicked at the noise. She twisted the wheel in the other direction causing her to swerve in that direction slamming into the car next to her. A high pitched squeal came from the friction of the cars grinding together.

Both cars spun out of control, eventually stopping as they bumped into a tree.

Sara's windshield was shattered and there was glass all over the steering wheal. Her hands were bloody. She tenderly picked the glass shavings out of her hands as best that she could before going to help the other victim. She used all of her strength to open up her crushed door, and climb out.

She climbed out of her car, her vision blurred. She reached around for the second car, unable to see what was in front of her due to the darkness. She walked a couple of feet and ran into something.

It was rough feeling; she must have banged into the other car really bad. She reached around trying to find a handle and grabbed onto something pointy.

"_What is this?"_ She whispered to herself.

She continued to reach around until she found something with a papery texture.

A leaf.

"_Wait…this is the tree the other car ran into, but then where is the…"_

She was silenced at the thought. Where did the other car go? She searched around more thinking that maybe the other car had skid after she had stopped but found nothing.

She remembered that there was a flashlight in the trunk of her car and quickly went to get it.

She opened up her trunk and reached for the flashlight. Her finger softly moved around in search of the flashlight, but instead was slit open when a piece of paper came in the way.

"_Ouch!" _Sara shrieked, placing her finger in her mouth to stop the blood flow.

She picked up the piece of paper and then ran into the flashlight. Turning on the flashlight and moving it over the piece of paper she noticed that the paper was actually an envelope addressed to her.

It was unopened so she carefully slit the flap of it and pulled the letter out from inside.

It read:

_Hello my darling Sara. I'm sorry for not staying. I hope that car crash didn't have too much of an affect on you, after all, I need you to do a little favor for me and what better of a way to get your attention than to almost kill you? I do hope you understand. It is after all very important that you do this favor for me. But don't worry too much about it. You just keep living your wonderful life and await my next letter. _

_Ta-Ta, my love,_

_Your car crash buddy_

_P.S. - Don't you worry, now that I have your attention I won't need to try to kill you again._

A worried expression appeared on Sara's face. Her heart was racing and her body was frozen. She wanted to move, to run, but she couldn't. Her breathing was heavy and all of a sudden, everything in her head just snapped.

She ran back to her car in a record fast speed, whipping open the door, and climbing in, slamming the door behind her. She fiddled with her keys, shaking and unable to steady her hand long enough to get the key into the keyhole. Using both hands, she shoved the key into the hole and prayed that the car would start. She tried to ignite the car four times before the engine finally kicked on.

She pressed her foot down as hard as she could sending her at full speed ahead. She steered her way back onto the main road, her thoughts racing just as fast as her car.

The highway was dark, with no other cars around. All of a sudden a shrill noise came from her dash board causing her to panic and swerve again, this time grabbing control and not having an accident.

Her cell phone. It was ringing. She glanced over at it, wondering if she should answer it. What if it was the person from the letter? She was scared. She reached over, to hold it in her hand. She stared at it for a second and then flipped it open. With a soft stutter she spoke into it.

"_H-Hello?" She murmured. _

"_Hey Sara! It's Greg! Nick told me you were going to check the asylum! How are things going?"_

"_G-Greg! It's just you." Sara said, relieved to have someone to talk to._

"_Yeah, sorry it's just me."_

"_No Greg…that's not what I meant. I need help Greg. I'm scared. I'm going to try to find a hotel and then call you from there."_

"_What do you mean scared? What happened Sara? Are you alright?"_

No. She wasn't alright. Her hands were bleeding allover the wheel and her phone, and some lunatic was asking her for a favor.

"_I'm fine for now Greg Just tired."_ She replied, lying, but not wanting to make Greg worried.

"_Are you sure?"_ Greg said, sounding worried anyways.

"_Of course Greg! I'll be fine. You don't have to worry. I'll call you when I get to a hotel alright?"_

"_Okay. Please call me."_

"_I will. Don't worry. Good-bye."_

"_Bye-Bye."_ Greg said, and then hung up.

Immediately Sara regretted hanging up. How could she have just let her only way of feeling safe go?

She calmed herself on by turning on the radio to keep her company.

The road seemed long and it took a while to reach a hotel, but when she did she quickly went to the front desk, not too excited to be outside and alone for very much longer.

She opened up the glass doors that led her into the lobby of the hotel and walked up to the front desk to find a short woman with curly brown hair that seemed to big for her head. The woman stared at her, eager to see what she needed.

"_Hi, how may I help you?"_ said the woman.

"_Umm…Hi. Can I get a room?"_ Sara asked.

"_Sure thing! For how many nights?"_

"_Just one for now."_

"_Okey-dokey! And whose name will that be under?" _

"_Sara Sidle."_ She said, handing her, her credit card.

The woman's bright eyes and wide smile diminished as she glanced down at Sara's hand. She looked up at Sara expectantly, hoping that she might find why her hands were dripping with blood.

Great. Sarah thought, realizing what the woman was looking at. She probably thinks I killed someone or something. Then she started to see the positive side of things.

What she doesn't know can't hurt her and besides, maybe she'll give me a discount on the room.

"_Okay. Umm… here you go. You are in room 314. It's on the fourth floor. Umm…have a nice evening…"_The woman said nervously.

"_Thanks"_ Sara said, slowly making her way up to her room.

When she came upon her room she slowly slid the room card key through the lock and eased the door open.

There was a soft breeze coming from an opened window making Sara shiver. After flicking on the light switch she went over and closed the window, and then the blinds.

Being as paranoid as she was at the moment she did a thorough check to make sure nothing or no one unusual had made their way into her room. She found nothing which made her content enough to sit down on the bed, turn on the T.V. and pick up the phone to call Greg.

The phone rang a couple of times before someone answered.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Hi. Is Greg there?"

"Is this Sara?"

"Yeah."

"Hey! It's Grissom. He's a tad bit busy right now."

"Oh is he working on lab work?"

"No he just went shopping for some more permanent markers because Nick took away his others. I can have him call you when he comes back."

"Oh, okay. That sounds good. Thank You. If it's too late when he comes back can you just tell him I'm okay and have him call me in the morning?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye"

Sara hung up the phone and lay back on the bed, exhausted. She set her T.V. on sleep 20 minutes but was out in no less than 5.

**Authors Notes:** **Wow! I don't know if it seemed like it but this was my longest Chapter so far! It's kind of sad… Please review to tell me if you liked it or not! (By the way, my other story Blood Soaked Truth is currently having trouble being wrote. I have serious writers block! LOL! Please read it and help me out! Thanks for reading my stories and stick with me for new updates coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The phone rang, moving forward, rattling until it was at about an inch away from the edge of the side table before Sara snatched it.

"_What!"_ She said, surprised at her rudeness. She didn't even know who was calling and she had copped an attitude. She felt bad and figured she was about to get yelled at from the other side of the line.

"_Geez…I thought Grissom told me that I should call you as soon as I could but…"_

Greg! Sara's heart raced. She glanced at the alarm clock on her bed stand, only to find that it was 4 am. Early for her, but not for Greg who was probably taking time off of his busy shift to call her. He really cared, that was special. It was hard to come by good friends like him. She felt bad and immediately decided to change her attitude towards him.

"_OH GREG,"_ Sara interrupted, _"I'm so glad it's you!"_

"_Oh! In that case, maybe I won't hang up as originally planned."_ He said humorously.

"_Yeah, sorry about that."_

"_How are you? Did you find a hotel alright? You sounded kind of panicked last night."_

Sara paused, still not sure if she should tell Greg about the nights activities. Her mind wandered back to last evening, vividly displaying all of the emotions and pain that she had experienced.

She rubbed her neck, suddenly recalling that she should have pain somewhere if it had really happened. She winced as her fingers ran over some bruises from the rough car ride, and as if that wasn't enough, her hands felt rough. As she glanced down at them she noticed the rips in the skin of her hands from the glass.

No, she decided. It was important but Greg was worried enough with the stocker letters he had been receiving himself.

"_Sara?"_ Greg asked, slightly worried. He didn't really like long pauses himself. It made him long for his latex glove punching bag which had stubbornly been thrown away by Grissom in his rage to clean.

"_Oh, sorry Greg. I'm just a little tired, don't worry about me. I found a hotel."_

"_Oh! Did I wake you?"_

"_No", _lied Sara_, "I was just looking at the menu to order some breakfast…"_

She slowly eased herself out of bed, feeling a sudden chill as she peeled off her blankets. She dragged herself over to the TV stand across from her bed and grabbed for the Hotel Menu. She was sort of hungry and she figured that it would be the best idea to have a quick breakfast delivered to her rather than having to stop somewhere for food.

"_Cool! My personal favorite breakfast is that one with the bacon, the pancakes, the tiny little crunchy diced potatoes, and the buttery toast with those absolutely adorable little things of strawberry jelly. That toast is the best…"_

"_Okay then, maybe I'll get the toast." _Sara said, thinking over the menu one more time.

"_Good Idea. It kind of makes me want to check into a hotel just to get some toast."_

"_You do that Greg_." Sara said chuckling at Greg's ridiculous comment.

She reached into her purse to pull out a pen to scribble down her order and place it on the door handle. The hotel was fancy like that; no calls had to be made. All you had to do was put the order on the door handle and some passerby would take it to the kitchen to be prepared. She scribbled down the order while Greg droned on about all of the childhood trauma he had had involving the little packets of jelly.

_One pot of decaf hazelnut coffee;_

_Low fat creamer_

_Double egg breakfast_

_3 scone combo_

_Blueberry muffin_

_2 pieces of toast_

_Raspberry jelly donut_

_And some orange jui…_

Her pen stalled and ran out of ink, restraining her from writing the rest of the word "juice". It left an uneasy feeling in her gut and she rampaged through her purse which had been sitting over by her suitcase, searching for another pen to finish her order with. Finding one, she glanced back over her order. Was she really that hungry? She shrugged and wrote the rest of the word before walking over to the door and attempting to place it on the outside knob.

This was a tough thing to do due to the lack of slack supplied by the curly phone line protruding from thereciever and attaching itself to the object held closely to Sara's ear.

She was stopped a couple of feet to the door and was forced to stretch her arm out and wiggle her fingers to grab hold of the knob. She missed and instead fell forward, smacking into the door and pulling the chord farther than allowed, disconnecting Greg who was still babbling on about hotel breakfast.

"_Great."_ Sara grunted. She pulled herself up and opened the door, placing the order on the knob and pretending to not see the wide eyed maids that were staring at her oddly wondering what the banging against the door was.

She closed the door, plugged back in the phone and placed it back on the receiver.

'_If Greg really needs someone to talk to more about eggs, he'll call me again.'_ she thought.

She then proceeded in grabbing some clothes from a suitcase that had recently been delivered up to her room and walking into the bathroom where she planned to take a shower and freshen herself up for the rest of the car ride to the insane asylum. She walked in and laid her clothes on the back of the toilet seat, inspecting the cleanliness of the room as she went. She turned on the sink faucet and cupped her hands together to gather some water and splash it on her face to wake herself up.

Rubbing the water out of her eyes she looked at herself in the mirror, only to see something obstructing her vision. Another letter.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**You may have noticed that in my story I have made suggested corrections or have put in my story suggested ideas. I unfortunatly am not perfect all though i do attempt. I would like to thank everyone that has tryed to help me out by improving my story. Your reviews are extremely helpful and I do try to make my story better to read based on your reviews. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update, my mind likes to wander and instead of reviewing the stories i already have. i seem to be able to write beginings and themes of others much quicker; its funny how these things work...**

**Special Thanks to:**

**CSI Kennedy-**I love your reviews! You are a great writer and a great reviewer! Thank you for continuing to read my story, even whenI forget to update 3 months in a row...

**Lizzy Sidle-** Thanks for your help! Sorry about the comma thing, I know how frustrating it can be to read something without commas in the right spots. Sorry! It's one of those things where you are reading your own work and you skip on over it without noticing. It's tricky...

ALSO THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO PUTS ME ON THEIR FAVORITES LIST! ITS HARD TO FIND MY STORIES OTHERWISE AND ITS A GREAT HELP!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

This couldn't be happening. Sara's heart raced as she just stood there, in her bathroom, the water running, staring at the letter. Her fingers twitched in anxiety, questioning if she should read the letter or run out of the hotel room flailing and screaming until she got as far away as possible. She had checked the room. There was no way this person that was writing the letters could have known where she was. SHE HAD CHECKED THE ROOM WHEN SHE ARRIVED. That meant the letter must've come after that…This thought worried her and she wanted more than anything to just run, but instead her hand reached out and grabbed the letter. She mentally screamed at her hand to stop but it thought for itself and soon she found her finger gliding itself underneath the glued down flap of the envelope. The small ripping noise sounded like drums in a school band playing next to her, her heartbeat like the sound of an intruder when it is dark and you are forced to depend on your hearing to tell what's around you and to tell what's going to happen to you. Sara squeezed her eyelids shut as tight as possible before slipping the thin piece of paper from the envelope containing it.

It read:

'_Dear Sara,_

_How are you? I hope you had a good nights rest my little blueberry muffin for what is ahead of you will certainly take a quite a bit out of you. Like I mentioned in my previous letter I am needing a favor from you. You know your little friend Greggy- Poo? What am I saying! Of course you do, that is after all why you are going to the asylum in the first place isn't it? Well don't. Don't go that is. You won't find anything there. You will try, but you won't succeed and when you do, it will be too late. I am more than sure your little mind is racing at this. What I mean when I say that you won't succeed is that you won't find ME. Obviously, I'm already gone, and it would be a waste of your time. You may think that maybe you would find me by asking who has escaped in the last couple of months, but it won't help. I haven't escaped my dear, I've merely disappeared. You would understand if you understood but you don't so you won't and that is that. A very complicated matter that you should not trouble yourself over. Just await your next letter and keep being so easy to track!_

_Ta-Ta My Love,_

_Your car crash buddy_

_(Who might sue by the way, I subdued extreme damage. And all to get your attention)_

_P.S. Please stop almost dying from panic every time I decide to come in contact with you. As long as you give me the information I need I won't hurt you, and I promise that no little monsters will be jumping out of my letters anytime soon._

Sara's heart beat faster, threatening to ease its way into her throat…not go to the asylum? No, she had to; it was her only lead to finding out what was going on. But he had said himself she wouldn't find anything…that he hadn't run away…he had just merely disappeared. But what did that mean?

Her hand shook with fear and she found herself losing grip on the open letter, dropping it into the running water. Her breaths were coming in hazy rasps now as she once again thought of how the letter could have possibly made it into the hotel bathroom. SHE HAD CHECKED THE ROOM. SHE HAD LOOKED AT THE BATHROOM MIRROR. She had locked her door, checked the window, and even had checked underneath the stupid bed, letting her childhood fears overwhelm her. Nothing had been there.

Now she unsteadily made her way into the bedroom area, clumsily grabbing hold of her suitcase and quickly grabbing her items and stuffing them inside. Zipping it up she headed for the door, not walking, but at a full pace run now, whipping it open and knocking down the maid there to give her her breakfast, sending her huge meal flying into the hallway and onto the innocent woman, but she didn't care.

If the person writing the notes found her rather easy to track, she was going to run. She was going to run, and hide, and make his chase miserable. But first, she was going to visit the asylum because obviously, there was something to hide. Something he didn't want her to find. And she was going to find it. Whether it put her own life in danger. She would find it.


End file.
